


Boys Light Up

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus insists on having sex in the dark. Sirius confronts him. Eventually Remus shines some light on the subject in a magical, unique and intimate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Light Up

They’d been a couple for more than a year, sharing a home and one bed for almost as long because that’s how close they were. Both knew this was right. There could never be anyone else.

Remus enjoyed the luxury of watching Sirius throughout the day and often stopped what he was doing for an indulgent ogle. His expression always made Sirius pause or fumble as though Remus had given him a friendly shove with his eyes. It was no secret that a wide spectrum of people found Sirius Black attractive but the world became a little brighter knowing Remus Lupin put everything on hold just so he could watch and commit Sirius to memory. So why did he insist on only having sex in the dark?

Sirius occasionally tried sneaking him a quick one during the day but Remus always said later or magically darkened the room until his outline became lost among unimportant shadows.

‘We’ve seen each other’s boy bits before Moony. Not always on purpose, granted, but we certainly touch them with deliberation.’ They were doing that now, teasing their lover with fingers, lips, and tongues.

Remus chuckled shyly. It quickened the stiffening process between Sirius’ legs. Remus could be an animal at times and they’d broken more than one bed but by majority he approached sexual activity with gentle naivety. Sirius was no slut. All their intimate firsts had happened together. There was no disparity in either experience or performance and Sirius didn’t understand why Remus felt so shy.

‘Tell me why you’re embarrassed by the idea of me seeing you.’ Sirius made the request while kissing along one long, jagged scar while tracing another with his thumb. ‘I can feel the old and new damage done to your body. None of that is a turn off. Why won’t you let me look into your eyes while we’re making love?’ He could feel Remus breathe. The rhythm didn’t change, meaning his lover wasn’t becoming agitated. ‘You have incredible, expressive eyes Remus.’ Ah, there was the subtle change Sirius had been dreading. Remus didn’t suggest stopping though.

‘Sometimes, when you make me lose control, it feels similar to the lunar onset.’

‘Everyone loses control during terrific sex. It’s kind of the point.’

‘I don’t want you to see the difference if there is any.’

‘Then we’ll keep the lights off around the moon. Don’t you want to know if my mouth looks as fantastic swallowing your cock as it feels?’

Remus writhed with arousal beneath him. ‘Merlin yes,’ he purred. ‘I want to watch your muscles shift as we fuck, too. You know I love the sight of you naked,’ he kissed Sirius’s navel, ‘clothed,’ circled it with his tongue, ‘everything in between.’

‘Mm, I do. And you, so sexy.’

They kissed, fondled and sucked each other before deciding who would be fucking whom. There were times when they’d tussle playfully for the right to top—or bottom, depending on mood—but this night their desires were in synch. Remus’s hands read Sirius’ body as he pushed into Remus’ eager arse. Sirius had no need to close his eyes, the room was completely black and their other senses were already heightened. He wanted to know if Remus kept his eyes open or closed them, yearned to see the curves and sharper lines of his lover’s body respond to his movement and touch.

‘ _Lumos_ ,’ Sirius murmured. Both wands obeyed his voice and glowed like matching nightlights from the bedside cabinet.

‘ _Nox_ ,’ Remus countered before Sirius could wonder over the symbolic reaction of their wands.

‘ _Lumos_ ,’ Sirius repeated with determination, hoping a deeper inward thrust would provide enough distraction.

‘Nox,’ Remus said without missing a beat. This odd chase was seriously turning Sirius on.

‘Lu-’

Remus shoved the side of his hand between Sirius’s teeth. ‘Sirius,’ he scolded blandly while still rolling his hips.

Sirius nipped at Remus’s chin. ‘You’re killing me Remus. I’m nuts deep in this incredibly gorgeous, and sexy man, that I love to bits, but you won’t let me look at him.’ Mutual grunting punctuated his pronouncement because they enjoyed each other too much to stop for a chat. Sirius felt Remus arch up and back beneath him, urging Sirius to move faster by hooking all four limbs tightly behind his neck. So flexible, Merlin's tits!

‘Not yet. When I’m ready. You’ll know it.’

Sirius felt as much as heard the determination and arousal in Moony’s voice. The fragmented phrase was a promise Remus had made before regarding their first kiss, first time making love, and many other relationship milestones so Sirius knew he meant it. ‘Look forward to it,’ Sirius said and then concentrated solely on making his partner come.

* * *

‘I love you Sirius and the way you make me feel during sex,’ Remus assured him as they wallowed in a post-coital cuddle. He had no problem with having all lights blazing now. ‘I’m just afraid of how it might look if my physical features become more animalistic during the best bits. It could be scary, for you.’

‘You haven’t bitten or scratched me when we’ve accidentally cut it too close to the moon. You don’t feel any different. More vigorous perhaps,’ Sirius amended. He turned his head without removing it from Moony’s arm. Remus accepted the offered kiss and bestowed two in return. ‘You’re gorgeous my love but being seen by you is equally important. When you say you love me or are about to kiss me our souls mingle through our eyes and…’ Sirius couldn’t accurately describe the sensation. Embracing Remus with every limb seemed to get the point across.

‘I know,’ Remus agreed with a glowing smile. ‘Why do you think I said “not yet” instead of never? My current fantasy, and it’s totally stupid so please don’t laugh, is to spread you out on this bed during the brightest hour of the day with all the curtains open, and lick the sunlight from every part of your body until the sun sets. Then fuck you off the side of the bed and onto the floor.’

‘Merlin's arse cheeks Remus! That is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard!’

‘Obviously,’ Remus teased. ‘You haven’t gotten this hard twice in twenty-four hours since we were nineteen. And neither of those boners was over me.’

‘Shows how oblivious **you** were.’

‘ **We** were,’ Remus reminded him.

James was devastated when told his friends were a couple because he’d incorrectly assumed they hooked up at Hogwarts and had been keeping their relationship secret for years, rather than weeks. It took him almost two months to adjust. Peter and Lily went ‘meh’ and the Lupins said ‘about time’.

‘We’re meant to be together,’ Remus said while giving Sirius a comfortable squeeze.

Sirius kissed his neck. ‘I was going to say that.’

‘Must be true then,’ Remus yawned. Sirius lifted his head so Remus could reclaim his arm and settle down to sleep comfortably.

* * *

Sirius didn’t press the issue. He knew Remus was ready to shine some light on their love when a small, magically created orb spun above the bedside cabinet. Its orange-yellow glow wavered between curling in on itself and flaring brightly.

‘Why is it doing that?’ Sirius asked.

‘Because I’m nervous,’ Remus admitted.

Sirius was delighted. ‘How adorable can you get?’ The light gleamed to match his grin.

‘It responds to both of us,’ Remus explained. ‘If I performed the enchantment correctly it will become more incandescent as we get more…’

‘Excited, amorous, turned on, wonderful stuff like that?’ Sirius asked while snuggling suggestively against his lover. Remus nodded with a smile and snuggled back. ‘Merlin's knob, I love you Remus!’

‘How are you going to swear once you’ve completed the catalogue of Merlin's anatomy?’

‘I’ll start on yours, beginning with Moony’s eyebrows, you’re brilliant!’

Their smiling lips met and they toyed with each other to test the enchantment, enjoying every moment. Sirius took his time exploring Remus with his eyes. The light began to dim.

‘What’s wrong love?’ Sirius asked softly. He supposed he should be happy with any progress rather than disappointed that it was ending so soon.

‘Can we get on with the fun stuff? You saw me naked this morning when I got out of the shower.’

‘This is different Remus. I’ve waited a long time to see you like this.’

‘That’s the problem, Sirius. I can **feel** you looking! I’ll be bruised all over by the time your visual foreplay ends.’

Sirius softened his gaze. ‘You’re beautiful Moony, a miracle. The way your body breaks and puts itself back together into such an ideal shape continually amazes me. You always come back to me as you. Nothing’s bigger, smaller, wider, darker, and it’s all mine.’ He touched Remus’s chin with a thumb and smiled when their eyes met. ‘I’m the luckiest man alive Remus John Lupin.’

‘I am.’ The orb trembled and flickered with their heartbeats.

‘Don’t be afraid of looking deep into what we feel my love. I need you to be fearless in this aspect of our lives together, so I can be.’

This time the intensity in Remus’s expression caused Sirius to look away. Remus touched Sirius’s jaw and laughed in a teasing manner. ‘Understand now?’

‘Our love is blinding,’ Sirius replied solemnly. The magical light glowed brilliantly, drawing attention to body hairs so fine Sirius couldn’t feel them. He saw how his touch made Remus move in enticing, gentle waves. Sirius told Remus he wanted to swim in his lover’s embrace, watch sweat bead and glisten on his skin, slide across and inside him. The sight of Remus’s growing erection made Sirius so horny he wrapped his lips around it and slowly bobbed down, then up, lower than before, sucking and savouring this perfect cock.

‘Sirius, that looks…’ Remus couldn’t finish. He moaned in astonished arousal and massaged Sirius’s shoulders with both hands. Gentle heat accompanied the light emanating from the globe, as romantic and extraordinary as the wizard who created it. Sirius needed to be inside him immediately. They could play longer next time. He lay on top of Remus to kiss with their eyes open. ‘Why’d you stop?’ Moony’s eyes resembled polished onyx as he felt the first nudge between his legs. ‘Uh, Sirius…’

‘Keep those gorgeous eyes open Moony, let me, just.’ Sirius reached down and had to close his eyes.

‘Cheater,’ Remus muttered.

‘I’m used to doing this blind. Once I’m inside you…’

‘I’ll just blink until then. Blink, blink.’ Remus wiggled his arse towards Sirius’s dick. ‘Ah-haah, yes.’

Sirius let instinct guide his arms and lower body into their favoured position as he stared at Remus’s face. He appeared relaxed, pleased, and mildly amused.

‘So serious, Sirius. Do you always concentrate so hard on fucking me?’

‘Always,’ Sirius replied with an added leer. ‘Never think about anything else.’ Remus’s gaze wandered to Sirius’s chest. His fingers followed. ‘Enjoying the view?’ Sirius asked proudly.

‘Very much.’ The words came from deep within Remus and seemed to throb through Sirius’s cock. 

Sirius didn’t stop moving while examining the angles of their bodies. ‘This better feel more comfortable for you than it looks.’

‘Feels incredible,’ Remus assured him. His hands smoothed down Sirius’s arms, then up. One hand gripped the back of Sirius’s neck. The other slid up to cup his cheek. ‘Merlin you’re beautiful. Your hair, Sirius, the way it moves—hypnotising.’ Remus angled his hips in time to Sirius’s thrusts. Sirius looked down. Moony’s abdominal muscles folded and stretched like an accordion. Further down…

‘My dick makes your arsehole look huge.’ Sirius was mystified. He stopped thrusting to gently trace around Remus with his thumb. ‘There’s no way your ring’s that enormous.’

‘Don’t, please. That tickles in a very strange way.’

‘I can see that.’ He looked with concern into Remus’s face. ‘Be honest with me, doesn’t it hurt being stretched out like this?’

‘My dick’s bigger than yours Sirius and I’ve never heard you complain.’ Remus reached out to completely smother the fading orb.

‘No, don’t put the light out. Please Remus.’ Sirius leaned forward to stay his hand, sliding in deeper and almost folding Remus in half.

Remus made a delightful sound of erotic enjoyment and left the light alone. ‘You worry too much about my physical pain threshold,’ he said with slightly more gratitude than annoyance. He wiggled his hips. ‘We’ve been doing this for months and you haven’t broken me yet.’

‘You wouldn’t tell me if I was getting too rough,’ Sirius said.

‘There’s no such thing. If anything you don’t fuck me hard enough,’ Remus added flippantly.

Sirius glowered at him. Remus issued a dare with the lift of an eyebrow. Sirius leaned forward to grab the bedhead and pulled on it as he thrust fiercely. Remus arched his head back and groaned. Sirius could see the vein at the side of his exposed throat. He pounded him again. Remus grunted. Both hands slid up Sirius’s sides, down his arms and clamped around his wrists as Sirius built up momentum. Sirius watched the muscles in Remus’s arms bend and flex as he helped push and pull, so strong and incredibly masculine. It made him hornier. He began to growl and put all his power into every thrust.

‘Auh Sirius, yes-s, that’s more like it. Now I know you mean it. Bang me through the wall.’

Remus’s body reacted like hot tea responding to the rapid addition of sugar cubes or the stir of a spoon. Muscles rippled and shifted, unending waves collided and crossed. Inspired, Sirius swivelled his hips in a stirring motion. Remus splayed his legs over Sirius’s shoulders and grabbed the back of Sirius’s head with both hands, curling his torso tighter and rotating his hips. His expression demanded Sirius do that again. So he did.

Sirius saw a bead of sweat dangle from the tip of his long fringe before freefalling into Moony’s fairer hair. He pulled out, released the bedhead, dragged Remus further down the bed by his hips and stared him in the eye. ‘Next time you let me see while we’re fucking I want to bareback. I want to watch my come coming out of your arse because right now I’m imagining it and I want to **do it** Moony. I don’t want to see it on your face, your chest, your fucking back! I want it leaking out of your arse around me, decorating my pubic hair like snow on a Christmas tree.’

He saw unchecked lust flowing through Moony’s veins to flood his eyes.

‘Fucking hell Sirius, get that thing off your dick and stick it back up me before I come at the sight of you!’

Sirius replied with the most lecherous grin he could conjure while wordlessly stripping off the condom. Moony’s cock twitched and bounced enticingly but the desire to suck was swiftly destroyed by the need to fuck. ‘Spread it for me Moony. Show me what I’m aiming for.’ Remus obeyed and Sirius moaned at the sight of his lover so willingly exposed. ‘You’re perfect.’ This time he kept his eyes open while guiding his head into Remus. ‘Merlin Moony, it looks like your arse is deep throating my dick. Mm, swallow me, oh yeah.’ He couldn’t stop watching his swollen red member sinking into and emerging from the hot cocoon of perfect Remus flesh. Remus shifted his entire body and lifted his head. Sirius tried to provide an unobstructed view because taking their love making out of the shadows was intended to be for Remus’s benefit as well. ‘Can you see?’ he asked reverently. ‘It’s incredible Remus. I can see and feel myself disappear inside of you. Your body accepts me, makes me part of you.’

‘Look at you.’ Remus rubbed the back of his knuckles against Sirius’s abdomen. ‘The way you move—so fluid and raw, almost like you’re hunting me.’

Sirius exaggerated his movements for Moony’s viewing pleasure and subsequently increased the physical excitement of both lovers. He could see how much Remus enjoyed every action and reaction. They cried out in celebration of this enhanced connection and the enchanted light imploded as they simultaneously reached climax.

‘ _Lumos!_ ’ Remus called urgently. The brilliant light from both wands was less intense than their shared orgasm. Their eyes locked onto each other even before Remus reached up to touch Sirius’s face. His other hand rested over Sirius’s heart as they came to a stop. ‘I’ve never seen you more beautiful or powerful Padfoot. I love you. I love loving you.’

Sirius relished the sight of his ecstatic lover. Moony’s brown eyes were so bright. His skin was flushed with a mild sheen of sweat. Shadows caused every curve of muscle over bone to resemble shifting sand dunes as the lovers wiggled into a position more suitable for cuddling. ‘You remained you throughout, my love—sexy, gorgeous, adorable Remus John Lupin.’

‘I was stupid to be afraid.’

‘We only know a fear is stupid once it no longer scares us.’

Remus smiled at Sirius before kissing his neck. ‘You help me confront all my fears. I’m sorry I waited so long to deal with this one. I obviously knew you enjoyed making love with me but seeing how much—it’s incredible!’

‘Believe me Remus, I know,’ Sirius agreed with deep affection. ‘I didn’t expect such a dramatic difference either.’ He linked their fingers together and burrowed face-first against Remus’s shoulder. ‘I love you too. You love me so much it burns through the darkness that surrounds us. I know I’m weak because it affects me more than you. Only you can stop it sinking into my soul.’

Remus held him almost uncomfortably close. ‘You aren’t weak Sirius. I should have realised you’re scared of being swallowed by the spreading gloom. It’s perfectly understandable. From now on we keep a light burning, except around the moon. I promise.’

‘Thank you Remus.’

‘That comment about you never fucking me hard enough, I didn’t mean it. You pound me **plenty** hard Padfoot.’

‘Whatever you want when it comes to sex Moony, your wish is my command,’ Sirius said in a tired whisper.

‘Really?’

‘That’s how much I love you Remus. You did this for me.’

‘Next sunny day, you naked on this bed, sunlight buffet, you’re going to **beg** for my dick in your arse by one o’clock.’

‘I look forward to it.’

Remus kissed him goodnight but Sirius was already beginning to dream of next time.


End file.
